


Answering Machine

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Under the Influence [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), jaybabs
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Drunk Dialing</p><p>After a break up Jason feels the need to drown his sorrows in a bottle. Thinking back on it someone probably should have taken his phone when he got started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering Machine

Answering Machine

xXx

Ring, Ring

_“Hi, you’ve reached Barbara Gordon. I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

Beep

“Hey Barb, it’s Tim. Look I know it’s none of my business, but are you and Jason still together? I mean, he was here at the tower a few days ago and when I asked how you were he got all moody, well moodier than usual. Anyway, I just want to make sure everything’s alright. Give me a call when you get the chance. Bye.”

**Click**

Ring, Ring

_“Hi, you’ve reached Barbara Gordon. I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

Beep

“Hey Babs, just checking in, haven’t heard from you in a while. So listen, the weirdest thing happened the other day. I ran into Jason on patrol and I’m fairly certain he was fishing for details on you. Which is strange cause last time I checked you guys were dating. Did that change by any chance? Um…yea…well, give me a call when you get the chance, ok? Bye.”

**Click**

Ring, Ring

_“Hi, you’ve reached Barbara Gordon. I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

Beep

“Barbie! Pick up! Barbie! I know you’re screening your calls! Pick up!------- Pick up, Pick up, Pick up, Pick up!------ ok fine, don’t pick up. Just listen, ok, you can’t be mad at me anymore… cause I said so. That’s right, I. Said. So. I demand that you forgive me, cause, cause, cause I’m not the only one whose made mistakes between us. You have too, like…like… I can’t think of anything right now, but I will! Ok, you gotta...

**Click**

Ring, Ring

_“Hi, you’ve reached Barbara Gordon. I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

“Your machine cut me off. What was I saying? Oh yea! You gotta forgive me. I miss you. And I’m stupid for hurting you and I need you. I need you so bad it hurts. Oh my god I can’t stop thinking about you. Every time I close my eyes I see your face. Your pretty, pretty face."

**Click**

Ring, Ring

_“Hi, you’ve reached Barbara Gordon. I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”_

“Damn it! Your machine cut me off again! It hates me, Barbie. It doesn’t want me to tell you the truth. But it won’t stop me! Cause the truth is, I only made that tape so missing you, while I was away with my team, would hurt less. I did it cause I wanted to see you beautiful face, and your silky hair and your big blue eyes, and that dimple on your…

Beep

“Jason, who are you talking to? Are you drunk?”

“Shh, Kory, I’m trying to win back the girl of my dreams.”

“Oh man, Jaybird, are you drunk dialing Barbara? Give me the phone man, you gotta get of the phone.”

“Get away from me Harper! Don’t think I won’t shoot you! No! Kory! Stay away! You can’t stop my love!”

**Click**


End file.
